Apenas Ele
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Ele, apenas ele, a intrigava. Ele, seus gestos, suas ações. Apenas ele. / Zoro.Robin / Presente para Nanase Kei e Chibi Anne.


**Disclaimer:** _One piece não me pertence. Porém, eu pertenço ao Sanji e a Anne e a Nanase pertencem ao Zoro. Ou vice-versa. Sanji me pertence. Zoro pertence à Anne e Nanase (Dá-lhe Zoro!). E no fim Eiichiro Oda pertence à nós XD.  
__ (Reparem que esse foi o disclaimer mais longo e sem sentido da minha vida .-.)_

_Fanfic betada por **Chibi Anne**._

_**Presente para Chibi Anne e Nanase Kei.**_

* * *

**APENAS ELE**

**-**

Era só ele.

Ele e seu jeito tão igual ao seu...  
... E ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Ele era concentrado, era sério.  
E ela se espantava com isso. Espantava-se em saber, que podia enxergar essas características nele sem nenhum esforço.  
Espantava-se em saber que já decorara cada característica que apenas ele possuía.

Ele, suas ações, seus gestos, seus gostos.

Era um conjunto.  
Um conjunto dele e de seus gestos.  
Um conjunto que a intrigava, querendo ou não.

Eles eram feitos de momentos. Sua relação era feita de momentos.  
Momentos que martelavam em sua cabeça à noite.  
Momentos que tiravam o sono.  
Momentos que, simplesmente, a intrigavam.

Momentos e suas ações.

Os lábios dele eram macios.  
Macios e possuíam um gosto tão bom... Um gosto dele, um gosto de Zoro. Um gosto complicado demais para poder se explicar, um gosto que ela não poderia encontrar em seus livros. Um gosto que ela apenas encontrava nele.  
Apenas nele.  
Apenas ele.

Suas mãos não eram leves, tampouco macias.  
Elas apenas demonstravam anos de treinamento e trabalho e esforço, demonstravam anos de dor que a instigava a querer saber - e odiar - quem fora o causador desta maldita dor. Suas mãos não eram macias, porém, eram quentes. Convidativas, para que numa noite fria no meio do oceano, ela preferisse ser tocada por elas em vez de um agasalho qualquer.  
Apenas as mãos deles.  
Apenas ele.

Ele, Roronoa Zoro, era um ser instigante demais para ela. Ele, de alguma maneira, a forçava a querer estudá-lo - se ela pudesse classificar assim. Forçava a tentar descobrir mais dele e sua personalidade estranha, seu jeito controlado, sério e ao mesmo tempo não tão sério.

Instigava-a querer saber mais dele. A querer participar mais dele, da vida dele.  
Claro, ela, Nico Robin, não demonstraria isso.  
Não o deixaria saber e nem desconfiar de que ela era curiosa quando o assunto era seu Kenshin-san.  
Ela não daria esse gostinho a ele, não mesmo.

Queria que ele ficasse curioso quando o assunto era Nico Robin.  
Queria que ele se importasse com ela.  
Queria que ele sentisse falta dela na cama, ao invés dela sentir a dele.  
Então ela sorria aquele sorriso que, ela sabia. Ele odiava.  
E ela amava saber disso.  
Porque assim, ela se lembrava que ele se importava.

Importava-se muito.

E lembrava que ele a desejava. Mesmo ele não querendo admitir.  
Ela gostava de vê-lo ficar irritado por um simples gesto que é um beijo.  
Assim, ele demonstrava – mesmo não querendo – que se importava com ela.  
Ora, para se odiar uma pessoa é necessário muito. É necessário se importar com a mesma.

E ela acreditava nisso.

-

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Minha primeira HÁ! Com centred na Robin HÁ! Estou feliz galere XD  
Então, essa fanfic fluiu tão naturalmente que no final eu não acreditava que eu tinha acabado ela, sério. Eu sinceramente achei ela meio que, _fraquinha_ demais. Principalmente porque essa fic é um presente para essas duas que escrevem fodamente nesse fandom. Mas eu supero u.u

A idéia saiu de uma conversa minha com a Nanase, onde ela me falava que o Zoro é um cu para narrar e eu concordava dizendo que a Robin era igual à ele. E no final ela me solta simplesmente uma frase parecida com essa: "_A Robin é igual ao Zoro... E ao mesmo tempo é muito diferente"._ Ou algo assim_._ E foi daí que a fanfic nasceu 8D. E, sim, eu lembro dessa conversa. XD  
Seguidamente, eu, hoje, soltei para a Chibi Anne que estava criando uma fanfic desse casal. Ela revisou, falou que estava bom, me ameaçou. E por isso que eu estou postando.

Muito obrigada, mesmo, as duas! Espero que vocês gostem e apreciem a fanfic. Não está a altura das suas, porém, um dia eu crio a melhor fanfic do mundo e dou para vocês. _Amém_.

É isso. Review's, daquelas bem grandes e esquisitas, povão. 8D


End file.
